five_nights_at_freddysfandomcom_ru-20200223-history
Тизеры
Тизеры - это файлы, анонсирующие какую-либо игру, или фильм. Чаще всего это именно картинки. В данной статье предоставлены все тизеры в истории фнаф. Trailer FNaF 1 14 июня вышел трейлер к первой части игры. Gameplay-обзор 13 июля вышел геймплей-обзор фнафа. Five nights at Freddy's Тизер появился на сайте Скотта 8 августа 2014 года. На картинке мы видим Фредди с микрофоном, сзади стоят 2 Эндоскелета, которых заслоняет название игры. * Это самый первый тизер в историй FNaF Five nights at Freddy's 2 24 сентября 2014 года был опубликован первый тизер ко второй части игры. Старый Фредди стоит в приветственной форме. С боку цифра 2 и надпись "Grand Reopening"( рус. Большое первооткрытие). Something borrowed... something new... 28 сентября появился второй тизер ко второй части игры. Здесь изображены 2 бонни, старый бонни слева, новый справа. Старый бонни говорит: "Что-то повзаимствовано", а новый говорит "Что-то новое". Foxy and Mangle 8 октября появился третий тизер. Здесь изображены Фокси и Мангл, выглядывающие из пиратской бухты. Посередине стоит табличка с большой цифрой 2. No place to run 16 октября появляется тизер, на котором изображено действие маски, сквозь которую охранник смотрит на фокси. Все надписи видете на тизере. Fnaf2.jpg 2144png.png Trailer FnaF 2 21 октября Скотт выложил трейлер второй части игры. Cam 11 12 ноября появляется полностью чёрный тизер. При осветлении мы видим марионетку, вылезающую из шкатулки. Cam 11.jpg FNAF2Teaser.jpg| Осветленный тизер Images567кпа5кп75акп5а6уп.jpg|Prize Corner Offline 16 ноября появляется надпись оффлайн. I am still here 'I am still here-'(рус.Я все ещё здесь). Тизер появился на сайте Скотта 3 января 2015. На тизере на нас смотрит Спрингтрап. Также при осветление видна цифра 3. 640px-Fnaf3.jpg Fnaf3(о).jpg| Осветленный тизер * Фраза "Я все ещё здесь" намекает что Спрингтрап всегда был в историй FNaF What can we use? 'What can we use?- '(рус.Что мы можем использовать?) Данный тизер появился 15 января. На тизере на полу стоит коробка с частями от аниматроников. На стене в свете лампы видна цифра 3 При осветление в тени виден Спрингтрап Whatcanweuse.jpg Whatcanweuse(о).jpg| Осветленный тизер * Такая я же коробка стоит в офисе в 3 части игры Trailer FNaF 3 26 января вышел трейлер фнаф 3 Карта 7 февраля появляется тизер с картой хоррор атракциона из 3 части игры. Map.jpg Map(о).jpg Guess who? 1 марта появляется тизер с BB в ужасном состоянии. Позже выясняется, что это фантом. Он говорит "Угадай кто?" а под вопросом стоит цифра 10, которую видно при осветлении. Guesswho.jpg Guesswho(о).jpg In your mind 3 марта появился тизер с фантомами Фокси и Чики, которые говорят "Это всё в твоём уме" Inyourmind.jpg Inyourmind-0.jpg Hat После появляется тизер со шляпой Фредди. Hat 2 23 апреля шляпа пропала. Nightmare Freddy 27 апреля появился тизер с Фредди, из которго торчат маленькие Фредди. В тизере спрятана надпись "Кошмар" и дата 10.31.15 Nightmare Bonnie 7 мая появился тизер с Бонни. Nightmare Chica 16 мая появился тизер с Чикой Nightmare Foxy 29 мая появился тизер с Фокси. Shadow Freddy 12 июня появился тизер со шляпой и бабочкой фиолетового цвета. Некоторые в отражении видят челюсти аниматроника. Также, при осветлении, в правом нижнем углу экрана, видна надпись Property of Fr... ...er. Категория:Five Nights At Freddy's 3 Категория:Пасхалки Категория:Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Категория:Five Nights At Freddy's 2 Категория:Five Nights At Freddy's Категория:Аниматроники